


God, We're so Stupid

by Selen0phile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Drinking, If u squint it's doil, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, So is yuta and sicheng, Ten is only mentioned, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selen0phile/pseuds/Selen0phile
Summary: Journey to Taeil and Johnny's first kiss, I guess. Oh, and don't mind the disaster in between.





	God, We're so Stupid

It really shouldn't bother Taeil.

It really shouldn't .

But he couldn't help the amount of butterflies swarming inside his stomach and the rapid beating of his weak ass heart.

Love is stupid. He let himself believe of this as a fact.

And stupid is an embodiment of Johnny.

That Johnny is standing right in front of him now.

Johnny Suh. The friend who left them to pursue his career path back to his hometown, Chicago, leaving him and his pack of friends in Korea while they individually stroll to get a roll of their own dice. They left him no hard feelings, most of them. Taeil, specifically, has secretly developed a small crack on his heart, feeling betrayed and disappointed. But other than himself, nobody from his group knows.

Johnny Suh is the hot guy that sits at the back of his Auditing class during his college, other than Taeil had no beyond clues what Johnny is supposed to be. Until Taeyong, his closest friend and the only one who had the most patience to hang out with him, the most emotionally constipated person ever, introduced them to one another. Apparently they share one of those nerd clubs Taeil hasn't bothered to remember.

Johnny was fine. That was Taeil's first impression. He was a normal tall guy, goofy, nice-just an ordinary college guy but with maximum visual.

Until Johnny becomes _fine_ fine. When the tall nice guy started to give him attention, Taeil, our overthinking protagonist, started panicking. It wasn't like Johnny's been providing him with the utmost attention but rather it was the random invites to lunch or study hours at the library-with Taeyong of course. Taeyong is like what keeps Johnny binding to him. He likes to think that Johnny won't bother himself with Taeil in any way if it wasn't for Taeyong. He never seemed to be the type to hang out with a quiet, mildly disinterested guy like Taeil himself.

But hanging out with Johnny made Taeil look forward to going to his class. The handsome man started sharing seats with him and Taeyong too. And he must give him credit for never letting him feel out of place. Taeil can admit he's starting to grow a little crush-just an innocent attraction, to Johnny.

Until, well, Johnny started dating Taeyong.

  
"Taeil hyung is here!" Johnny wrapped his arms around the small man, hugging almost too tight. Taeil had to snap out of his thought and tummy butterflies to lightly push Johnny off of him when the hug was starting to get life threatening.

"Hi big guy," Taeil greeted with a cheeky smile not really know how long to look at Johnny so he diverted his gaze to Doyoung who waved from the back with his trademark gummy smile. Johnny pulled him to another hug when he noticed the small interaction. "You're heavy, Johnny. Let go."

Johnny took it as a challenge and didn't do as his hyung say. Taeil can feel Johnny pouting against his hair too. "How dare you look at another guy when your favourite big baby is here after god knows how long"

Fourteen months.

Hell yeah Taeil counted.

"And now you're back, and you're killing me." Johnny laughs and finally lets go.

"I missed you. I missed you the most." Taeil took half of his strength not to fall for those again. He gave Johnny a small smile and reciprocated the statement but with a much civil tone. Taeil likes to ignore the hint of disappointment that flicked on the tall man's eyes, it was quick, Taeil forgot to count the seconds but it's okay.

"Is Taeyong coming?" Doyoung said coming from behind of Johnny, finally letting himself get the attention.

Taeil wanted to frown. "Yes, but he's stuck on a jam right now."

Johnny nodded. Taeil waited for Johnny to display the same flick of disappointment but there was none. Seems like they actually broken up for good. Taeil shivered in guilt.

"well then, let's just eat first, I guess?" Johnny suggested. "He's probably near enough. I'm really hungry."

Doyoung waited for Johnny to walk ahead of them. "Yuta hyung and Jaehyun are here too, Mark and Haechan are just finishing their class now." Taeil nodded before he was stopped from his tracks when Doyoung halted from his front, facing him.

"Doyoung?"

"Will you be okay, hyung?"

Taeil smiled. "Yeah, of course."

Johnny and Taeyong dated and it was one of those stressful days for Taeil when they dropped the dating news on him. He was co-leading (but Taeyong insists he actually is the leader because his partner sucked) a big agenda for their music club and his partner decided to ghost on him that day when it was the most stressful leaving a big chunk of responsibility on his shoulders.

Needless to say, coming back to their room with his friend and his other friend (who is tall and perfect hair and also he's been crushing on) making out on the couch is not the best thing to come home to.

"oh, fuck." Taeyong cursed and pushed the huge man off of him and went to attempt to greet Taeil but the older man just blinked at them, numb either at the stress or at the sudden sighting and went to his room and drop his things and went strolling back to the living room, never meeting anyone's eyes.

"I'm going to Doyoung's..." Taeil trailed as he slipped to his flops. "You guys continue that or whatever."

"Taeil hyung, wait-"

Taeil shut the door on Taeyong's face.

  
"I'm so sorry I'm late but the star of the show is here!!" Taeyong gleefully announced as he approached their noisy table.

"Oh damn, I was hoping you'll never make it," Doyoung hissed but teasingly. Taeyong just rolled his eyes on that.

"Johnny," Taeyong called and they're both quick to give each other a longing hug. Taeyong was the first one to let go with an awkward smile. "I'm kind of happy you're back, ex-boyfriend." Taeyong laughed when Johnny made a face as a retort.

Taeil watched them silently while chewing down the grilled meat down his throat. He felt a hand crawled on his thigh and almost screamed. Doyoung nudged him to be quiet.

"We can get out of here if you're too uncomfortable." Doyoung whispered.  
Taeil shook his head. "There's free food, Doyoung." Earning him a roll of eyes from his young friend and also a frustrated whine from Haechan from the other side of the table.

"UGH, Doyoung hyung and taeil hyung are back at it again, someone please stop them because I'm losing my appetite."

Taeil let Doyoung handle the maknae's antics although he's pretty much sure Doyoung will eventually lose to Haechan, if on purpose he doesn't know. He continued eating the grilled meat in front of him while Taeyong allows himself to whine about the recent traffic he's got stuck on and everybody throwing jokes, both appropriate and inappropriate over the table. Laughter and snorts resounded the whole dinner.

Everyone feels happy.

"You're dating Doyoung?" Taeil almost choked himself when Johnny decided to appear on his side unannounced. They just finished dinner so they decided to go to the club (with a curfew Taeyong insisted making Mark and Haechan whine but they'll take what they can get). Everyone is now at the dance floor except for Taeil and Winwin who's probably dozing off or lightly just passed out from the random drink yuta has passed tohim. Taeil wasn't in the mood to dance so he stayed back to gulp down drinks that are on Johnny's tab. 

"What the fucking hell, Johnny?" Johnny grabbed him a couple of tissues nearby and passed it on him. Taeil is still not done coughing the bitter drink out of the wrong pipe but it's nothing that bad.

"So are you?"

"Huh?"

"Dating," Johnny nudged. "Doyoung. Are you dating Doyoung?"

Taeil is confused. "Why do you ask that?"  
Johnny being the baby pouted but Taeil isn't fazed; perhaps he's just used to it by now even with the three years of distance. He certainly didn't miss Johnny's excessive and annoying aegyo. "I asked Doyoung, but he just told me you know the better answer. Haechan told me you guys have been at it for a while, but I never know, you never tell me anything-"

"Johnny," Taeil attempted to stop him. Luckily, he did. "How many drinks did you have?"

"I don't know."

Taeil reminded himself that's the universal answer with a definite translation as 'fuck ton' . Johnny has always been known to have a moderate tolerance to alcohol so it's rarely to none to see him quite drunkas he is right now. Taeil also took note at how his breath stinks of cheap alcohol.

"You stink," he can't help but to comment. Johnny ignored the remark and waited for the answer he's been demanding from the start somewhat hovering him. "Uhh, look Taeyong is making out with a random dude-"

"Taeil,"

"No-but look it's same random dude he called out gross, wait was that jaehyun, I can't really see-"

"Taeil,"

"Aren't you curious-"

"We broke up, like stupidly ages ago. So that's none of my business," Johnny smirked. "Besides my business is right in front of me."

"what the fuck does that even mean?"

"That means just answer the fucking question."

Taeil had the urge to just push Johnny away and continue gulping fuck ton of alcohol on Johnny's expense and leave him broke for the next three days but Doyoung was quick to call out that Yuta has been puking all over the bathroom floor and needed a sober man to help, aka our good Moon Taeil. The older man didn't miss the worried glance the newcomer has shot to him but he ignored it and just stood off of Johnny and muttered a silent thank you to Doyoung.

"Taeil are you mad?"

Taeil looked over from his thick accounting book that has been dominating his weekend plans to his friend Taeyong who is hugging his own pillow while standing at the door looking all tiny. "Mad about what?"

"About me dating Johnny?" Taeyong softly pushed the topic that has never been talked about between them since a week of him walking into them sucking faces.

Taeil licked his lips and went back to gaze at his book not really reading anymore. "Why would I?"

Taeyong decided it's time to claim Taeil's bed and dived on it but regretted it with a groan when they both know it was a cheap bead.

"Hey, no secrets, right? Tell me."

Taeil rolled his eyes. "Tae, it's fine, I'm just stressed from all this and the club. I'm sorry but do you want me to formally congratulate the both of you?"

Taeyong pouted. Taeil isn't looking but he just knows he is. "That's not what I meant. I know you're busy and all. I...I just missed you. You've been hanging around with Doyoung a lot more."

Taeil supposed for it to be true. Doyoung kept him caved up in their dorm room (he's sharing with Winwin) for an embarrassing amount of days since Taeyong and Johnny started dating. His kind friend never urged him for reason why kept coming over and Taeil would only say as much like his two lovebird friends needed privacy. He had a feeling Doyoung has figured him out like the honor student that he is and Taeil is thankful at him for not bringing it on the table.

"I thought you guys wanted the room for yourselves." Taeil plainly reasoned.

Taeyong's still pouting. " Johnny doesn't mind. You're his friend too."

Taeyong probably doesn't mean it like that but Taeil feels completely annoyed by that statement. Taeil reminded himself Taeyong has no idea of him crushing on his current boyfriend. Taeyong is in no way should be in a negative light.

But still, Taeil is annoyed.

As if God rescued him from getting all moody and take it all out on his friend, his hone beeped on his pocket. Taeil internally sighed when Doyoung texted asking if he's coming over. He really isn't planning to but he figured he might as well since he's really getting into a negative mood and it's not helping him and the book in front of him.

"Doyoung texted, I'm gonna spend the night there." Taeil announced as he grab the big ass book he's been trying to read for a hot minute. Taeyong is still lying in bed while he checks on his own phone. "Feel free to invite Johnny over." Taeil added, hating the taste of salt from his tone. He hopes Taeyong doesn't notice.

"Do you have hots for Doyoung?"

Taeil tripped while reaching his bag beside his bed. His knee screamed in pain but nothing serious. Taeil expects a fresh bruise on that though. "What the fuck?"

"I know you don't but I'm doubting now. You're very unpredictable sometimes." Taeyong raised his eyebrow when Taeil decided to ignore him. "Well?"

"Go to sleep, Taeyong."

  
Taeil spends his free time in the library where only half of the students have the idea it exists. He loves the sound of stressed students silently flipping books and papers with sighs here and there. He also finds the library as a place to run to when he tries to avoid hanging out with Taeyong and Johnny during lunch. Thank god for his demanding subject this semester he actually doesn't have to lie for an excuse.

He jumped out of his senses when someone semi aggressively puts down a book on the table across him. He looked up to see Johnny staring at him with unreadable gaze.

"I'm failing auditing." Johnny announced.

Taeil blinked. "Okay?"

"Please help me," Johnny clasped his hands together plus giving him the famous puppy eyes. Taeil's ears are definitely red right now but he'll ignore them for now.

"Taeyong is taking that subject too,"

Johnny sighed. "He's failing too. He said he can't study together because he's not used to that."

Taeil nodded. He's familiar with that habit of Taeyong's.

"but he suggested I seek you because you have the highest chance to pass this subject with your eyes blindfolded and all." Johnny continued.

The smaller man snorted. "That's over the top and also not true."

Johnny grinned while clasping his two hands back together. "Please? I'll treat you coffee... plus cakes, you like cakes right?"

No. but I like you. Taeil wanted to reply but bit his tongue from doing so.

"Okay. but if you cry in the process, I am not accountable for that okay?"

Johnny smiled with his whole heart and taeil swore he's ready to drop everything for him.

"You won't make me cry. I know I'm your favourite dongsaeng!"

  
"Hyung I'm gonna die," Johnny whined as he kept pressing the reset button of his calculator. His glasses almost sliding off down his nose. If taeil was braver enough he would tell Johnny he looks cute right now but too bad he was birthed with zero self-esteem.

Taeil went back to focus on his business law notes while nibbling on his overused pencil. "I told you not to whine and finish that problem. It won't solve itself."

"You look cute, hyung."

Taeil stopped on reading his notes and turned to Johnny almost immediately finding the latter's unusual gaze focused on him. He couldn't figure out what Johnny's gaze has been intending but Taeil felt uncomfortable with the butterflies forming in his stomach.

"With the big yellow hoodie and all the pencil nibbling," Johnny trailed, eyes still on his hyung but he's grinning now.

"I think I just told you to solve that problem or do you want me to give you a harder one?"

Johnny shrugs while still smiling. "I'm just appreciating what I see, okay?"

  
"Will you stop fidgeting for a moment? I'm trying to eat in peace." Taeil complained when Johnny accidentally elbowed his arm making him almost drop his sandwich on his hands. Taeyong run some errands on one of his nerd clubs so he passed having lunch together with them. Taeil was ready to excuse himself to the library again but Johnny was quick to beg him to listen to him whine on their recent Auditing test.

"You won't understand because you probably passed the test with flying colors." Johnny pouted while munching on his hotdog. He and Taeil spent last night on Johnny's place trying to make him as enough ready as Taeil judges he is. Taeyong, for some unknown reason, seemed to have no problems at all with his boyfriend spending a night with his other friend but he's busy preparing for the exam too perhaps that's why he's not bothered as much.

"Johnny, all the practice problems we had for the past days I tutored you have similar concepts on our exam. You should not be worrying a lot. I know you did fine." Taeil assured.

Johnny tapped their table loudly Taeil almost cursed on his sandwich. "Don't say that! You're making me guilty! If I fail, I'll disappoint you so much," Johnny covered his face with both his hands in shame "You woked so hard and so patiently on my dumb ass. I swear I'm gonna cry if I fail but not because I failed the exam but because I failed you"

Taeil smiled fondly and patting on his big baby giant student. "You're not dumb."

Johnny paused to look at him with a shocked look. "Holy fucking shit."

"What?"

Johnny blinked as if he's a deer caught in headlights. "I think I like you, hyung."

Taeil panicked and pushed him lightly. "Hey, stop that. You're dating my friend."

"No, I don't mean it like that-my heart just skipped a beat that's all."

Taeil ignored the growing hope forming inside him. The last thing he needs right now is making himself believe Johnny is starting to like him. Besides, Johnny likes to blurt out random things without taking too much thinking. "That's from all the caffeine you took last night and this morning, you monster." Johnny was quick to give him a smile and shrugs.

Taeil ignored him for the rest of the day.

"I passed the exam!" Taeyong announced as he stepped inside Taeil's bedroom with the result paper on his hands. He looked flushed and tipsy as what taeil could make out of him just by looking up at him.

"And also you're drunk."

Taeyong smiled and went to drop his body against his old friend. "The club went to drink. Johnny took me home."

Taeil nodded not bothering to push him away. He knows better not to cling him off when he's drunk. Taeil looked back at the times he got to emotional when he refused to cuddle with him because he reeked of alcohol. "Did he pass too?" Taeil tried to get his friend to answer since he was anxiously curious about how his student did on the bloody exam. It didn't help that he's been avoiding Johnny for two days now.

Taeyong hummed while burying his face on Taeil's arm. "I don't know, he didn't tell."  
His heart started getting nervous at what would that supposed to mean. Did he fail? Taeil bit his lower lip with anxiety and was itching to fish out his phone and text Johnny about it.

Ah, fuck it. Taeil thought as he started typing the text to his student. Taeyong has started snoring too beside him so he won't be able to juice out anything from him anymore.

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**Me** 10:40 pm

Good news or bad news?

  
**Johnny** , 10:45 pm  
Come see me now?  
Please?

  
"Do you want me to take you home?"

Doyoung wasn't lying when he made up that silly excuse of Yuta throwing up on the bathroom floor but apparently Winwin got a hold of him first and is now cleaning up the mess his boyfriend made. They went back to their booth where only a passed out Jaehyun could be seen. Taeil was glad Johnny decided to go back to dance and get more shit faced.

He nodded, finally fed up with the loud music and the smell of human sweat and alcohol. "Let's just find Taeyong and the kids, Taeyong probably won't go home yet but I'm gonna tell him I'm going anyway." Doyoung nodded and stood up first.

It wasn't long until they found Taeyong laughing with a random stranger at the bar. Taeil saw Johnny dancing not far away but he ignored the tall man's gaze and tap his friend by the shoulder.

"Hey!! My lovely hyung!!"

Taeil stretched a smile. "Hi Tae, Doyoung and I are going home."

His friend smiled cheekily. "Together? You guys gonna fuck?"

"Ew, Taeyong-" Taeil sighed quick because arguing with a drunk friend should never be an option at all since he'll probably spurt bullshit. "Whatever, I'm gonna go home, okay? Tell Mark and Haechan to text Jeno and have them picked up-" Taeyong started laughing like an idiot. "Are you okay?"

"Johnny's coming," Taeyong grinned directly at him.

"Hi guys," on cue, Johnny greeted coming from the dance floor, slightly covered by a thin layer of sweat.

Taeil forced another smile. Johnny looks so hot in front of him now and it's very distracting. "I was just about to go home, Doyoung's taking me."

"I'll take you home instead," Johnny suggested. "I think Taeyong needs Doyoung more than you do. Tae is wasted as fuck."

He knots his forehead, not noticing the heavy tension forming on the conversation. "You're drunk."

"We'll take a cab. I'm not that drunk,"

"You don't know where I live."

"but you do, and you're not drunk so you'll tell the cab driver that later."

"or just have Doyoung take me home. Someone who actually knows where I live?"

"Someone who you date?"

Taeil snaps. "Okay what is up with you and your nosy fucking ass sticking up to mine and Doyoung's business?"

"Just fucking answer the damn fucking question, Taeil." Johnny snaps back. Taeyong ignored in the background.

"Why is this so important to you?" Taeil angrily asked, holding back his urge to grab the nearest drink and pour it on Johnny's face.

He didn't know how it happened but Johnny is in front of him but with a more proximity, so close he can smell the alcohol breath-so close he can smell his cologne mixed with the body sweat. And oh it smells so delicious.

"Because I've been wanting to kiss you."

  
"Did you pass or not?" Taeil asked the first thing when Johnny opened the door on his apartment. Johnny was surprised by the sudden question but chuckled and let him in first.

"Do you want something to drink? I only have water but I want to be polite and ask you." Johnny joked but taeil was just rolling his eyes. The smaller man landed his ass on his couch and got himself comfortable at the warmth of Johnny's place.

"I'm guessing your silence means you want water," Johnny teasingly tried again.

"Fuck off, Johnny." Johnny chuckled happily, too happy that Taeil finally figured it out so he grinned back. "So you did pass,"

Johnny is still smiling cheekily. "I did. 83, I never thought I'll land that high. I was so shocked."

Taeil felt relieved by the confirmation. He lets out a deep sigh. "You seriously scared the shit out of me."

"I have a good tutor."

"You have a very patient tutor I can guess."

Johnny hummed and joined him on the couch. "Very. He's also super cute too." The tall guy moved to face his hyung but the latter was quick to look away, staring at the wall like the weirdo he is. "You are so weak for compliments, huh."

"You should really stop that, you know? If Taeyong knew you're flirting with me, he'll go crazy mad." Taeil knotted his eyebrows when Johnny only hummed in response. He turned to see Johnny still looking at him with his head resting on hand and a fond gaze plastered on his face. "What-"

"I'm just thinking how cute it is that you take them as flirting when I'm only telling the truth,"

Taeil felt his whole face lit up with the shade of the brightest red and his ears feel burning in embarrassment. Johnny is now grinning at him obviously mocking his vulnerable state-or not maybe he's enjoying this, making Taeil shy, that is. The thought sends shiver down his spine.

So he did that one thing he's so good at, run. "well, I should go. I really just wanted to know if you passed or not,. Congratulations, by the way. I know you did well."

"Taeil," Johnny stops him midway through the door. "I think you know why I asked you here,"

"I really don't," Taeil gulped, hating himself as he anticipates Johnny's next move.

Johnny cupped his chin so delicately Taeil had to stop himself from pinching his side to confirm that this is not a patch of a daydream.

"Hyung, I've been thinking," the tall man hovering Taeil's frame is now staring down at his lips. At this point the small man is shaking against his touch and gaze. In excitement or guilt, he still hasn't figures that part yet. "I want to kiss you,"

It takes his full strength to push Johnny away from him and storm out of the room, his heart and body scolding him to go back but his mind drifting back to Taeyong and how he's not going to do this behind his best friend.

"You kissed him," Doyoung nudged a mug of coffee to Taeil who barged to his place on an ungodly hour with a puffy eyes and red nose, sniffing everywhere, tears not drying against his face. It took half an hour and a warm blanket to calm him down and pour out his hidden pain and affections towards their friend Johnny. Doyoung had had a hitch about Taeil crushing on Johnny but he didn't expect for his hyung to be in so deep that he had to cry to him like this.

"I didn't, I pushed him. I ran and-" Taeil sniffs, his red nose itching. "I thought about Taeyong. I can't do it. I like Johnny-but Taeyong-"

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You're feeling guilty. And that's normal. To be honest, I want to thank you, for being rational even on a very confronting situation. It takes a lot to do that, you know," Doyoung cooed when Taeil sniffed again. "You did the right thing, hyung."

"Thank you, I don't know why I'm crying like a baby. I'm so sorry."

"That's simple. You like Johnny, and you wanted him."

Taeil glared. "Thanks for saying that out loud. That really helped, you jerk."

The next morning, Doyoung was busy hustling and preparing his things for his early morning class when he heard something like a loud bang on his room. He figured his Taeil hyung was already awake with that but he still rushes to check out on him.

What welcomed him was his hyung sitting upfront on the cold floor, his puffy eyes again are on display, his hands are both covering his mouth while his phone lying dead on the floor with him. Doyoung rushed on his feet and cuddled Taeil like a baby in his arms. Taeil, in return, sobbed with his last bit of morning strength.

"They broke up, Doyoung. Johnny and Taeyong broke up."Taeil mumbled in mix with his sobs and sniffs. "Taeyong wants me to go home, he said he needs me-I can't."

"Hyung," if Doyoung could be honest, he really had no words to tell. Given, he really didn't have a chance to be in a complicated situation like this one so he just let him rest against him.

Doyoung thought it would take more than a warm blanket and a mug of coffee to comfort his hyung this time.

  
"Hyung," Taeil blinked a couple times before giving Doyoung the shocked face, Doyoung had him on his both shoulders seemed to shake him back to consciousness. Behind him was a chaos, Jaehyun has Taeyong on his back unconscious, Mark wiping something that seems to be puke on Johnny's shirt, it took a second before the stink hits his nose and he didn't have to second guess anymore. Donghyuck is laughing so loudly on Sicheng's side while holding a can of non-alcoholic drink on his left hand and phone on the other, vlogging the whole embarrassing scene.

"What's going on?" Taeil asked Doyoung who is now checking out his shoes for god knows what reason.

Doyoung turned to him with a pissed look. "Taeyong barfed, are your shoes fine? I'm gonna wipe them for you, hyung."

Taeil looked down his old shoes half heartedly. "They're fine." Doyoung nodded but before he can even go to Johnny and Mark he was stopped by taeil by his arm. "What happened?"

"Are you fucking serious? You zoned out the whole time?" Taeil nodded, Doyoung rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're not drunk? Or This is a Johnny effect on you?"

Taeil glared but since it was kinda dark he didn't think it was sent well. "Shut up." Doyoung ignored him and he decided to stride towards their booth, he and Johnny shared a look but Taeil turned away even before Johnny starts to open his mouth.

When Taeil arrived at the booth, Taeyong is still fainted against the couch with Jaehyun fanning him on the side. He nodded towards Jaehyun who seemed so fed up by looking after the older man beside him. "I am not taking him home, he'll be puking all over my place again. I'm sorry." Jaehyun started.

He smiled apologetically to the younger male. "I know. I'm sorry, Jaehyun. I'll take him in."

Jaehyun nodded. "And now I'm sober. Thanks to this fucker right here."

"Aren't you guys eating faces a while ago?"

Jaehyun shrugged. "He won't remember that tomorrow."

Taeil makes a disapproving face. "Will you stop drunk making out with my friend and start dating him decently already? I'm getting tired of this stupid agenda from the both of you."

"Says the one who still doesn't get a certain someone is all over him the whole college year until now." Jaehyun gulped down a shot and Taeil expected a burp to follow. "You know what make that two-two people are definitely into you."

Taeil blinked, "two?"

Jaehyun dramatically gasps which annoyed Taeil slightly. "You seriously are dense, hyung. It's not even cute anymore. But maybe Johnny hyung and Doyoung hyung are into that, I don't know."

Doyoung, for the nth time tonight, comes into the booth before Taeil can even retort something back to the disrespectful brat that is Jaehyun. "Are you ready? Because I'm so ready to get the fuck out of this place."

Jaehyun snorted. "Ya'll gonna fuck?"

Doyoung rolled his eyes. "Everyone wants us to fuck tonight, hyung. Should we just fuck and have it their way?"

Taeil sighed. "I'm gonna take Taeyong home. You take Johnny instead, he's tipsy, or I don't know what the fuck is up in his ass but take his ass home safely."

"Are you sure?"

The oldest stood up and held Taeyong up.

"Yeah,"

Doyoung nodded. "Okay. Text me when you get home."

Jaehyun can be heard in the background, snorting. "whipped."

Doyoung just threw him the nearest empty beer can.

"So Doyoung has a crush on Ten?" Taeyong asked while still chewing his Sunday pancakes specially made by Taeil. Taeyong stayed the night over his place after puking all over the club's dance floor and woke up miraculously not having severe head pain. In fact, he was in a slight good mood. But he reasoned it's because it's been a while since he slept over on Taeil's bed.

Taeil nodded, pouring coffee on his bigass mug. "Yes, so please stop pushing his dick in my pants. It's really getting out of hand." Ten is one of their HR staff that Doyoung has been eyeing for a while but still didn't have the guts to ask out. Taeil suggested taking it slow, and so he did.

Taeyong stopped attacking his food. "But he had hots for you in college?!"

"That is not fucking true. He was dating Jungwoo for a while, remember?"

The young male rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yeah for like two weeks? And then went back ogling to you."

"Jesus, what do I have to-"

"You guys have been hanging out so much for a while back in college? That's like a 'hello, we're fucking' sign up your foreheads."

"we never fucked, I swear to god I'm losing my appetite."

Taeyong was still staring at him in awe even after he dropped the topic. "What?"  
"You've never fucked Doyoung? You're fucking serious?"

Taeil drops his spoon in annoyance. "No, never, I haven't seen him naked too. Please stop now. I'm trying to eat-"

"Then you're meaning to tell me, Johnny's moping over nothing?"

Taeil felt a rush of panic after hearing Johnny's name from Taeyong's mouth. "I-what?"

"You are both idiots," Taeyong slammed his fork down the table, almost spilling his coffee too. He walks towards his bag and fished out his phone quickly typing out a message. "I swear to god, we should've just talked about this, dumbass hyung." He whispered the insult but Taeil still caught it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm texting Johnny to come over, this dumb shit stops today, okay?"

Taeil felt slapping Taeyong right there but he beat himself into it. He tried to grab Taeyong's phone but the latter was quick enough to dodge his hands. "No, Taeyong, this is my place and I get to say who comes over-"

Taeyong stops. "Okay, I'm sorry I puked all over Johnny's shirt last night when he's been meaning to kiss you. I was really just trying to push him to do it," Taeyong paused when the phone beeps for a notification. Taeil tried to steal it away but Taeyong clawed him away.

"On the brighter side, he's now on his way. You can kiss properly now."

Taeil's eyes widened in fear. "No, Taeyong. Don't do this. I'm-"

"You like Johnny, hyung."

Taeil shook his head aggressively . "No, I don't. I swear. We're just friends-Taeyong stop fucking texting him, please." Taeil felt his knees wobble as his adrenaline pumps out his whole system. He grabbed the nearest chair for support. He didn't even get wasted last night but he's out here having a major headache.

"What's so wrong with liking Johnny? He's nice and kind and visually pleasing-"

"Because you dated him and I'm probably the reason why you guys broke up." Taeil snapped out of the blue. He covered his mouth as if that will take back the words that just spurted from his dumb mouth. "Taeyong, I'm so sorry."

" He did tell me he liked you when we broke up, but it isn't your fault, hyung."

What?

Taeyong sighed when he noticed Taeil was having a hard time processing everything all at once. "I knew I should've talked to you about it. But you we're literally glued to Doyoung after the break up I thought you guys had something going on that's why you don't want to talk about it." Taeyong did a quotation through his hands. "By it, I mean, you and Johnny almost kissing."

"You knew-that far?"

Taeyong nodded. "Johnny came clean to me the next morning, mind you I was having the worst hang over when he decided to break up with me. I was pissed, but I'm more glad that he told me and felt sorry about it." Taeyong went back to sit and munch on his pancakes again. "And then he asked if he could date you, I told him that was none of my business but I still said yes."

"B-But-"

"You avoided Johnny for 4 months, he fucking counted every single fucking day. You left me with a whining giant lovesick baby, hyung." Taeyong started munching again like all these conversation doesn't make taeil dizzy at all. "Plus Doyoung's always guarding you for some reason, I really thought you two were a thing."

Taeil licked his lips calming himself down. "I asked him the favour to not let Johnny near me," he sighed. "It was stupid, I shouldn't have done it."

Taeyong nodded. "I get why you're scared, hyung."

"No, you don't." he spit in a slightly harsh tone

Taeyong widened his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Taeil hesitated for a while but he figured he's already out there blurting his emotions out, so why stop there? "You get the nicest guys to like you. You're confident and beautiful and smart and..."

"But Johnny likes you," Taeyong stopped him. "Even though I'm beautiful, confident, nice firm ass-(taeil had to gag) he still wants you. You're just scared because you think Johnny's way out of your league. But you haven't seen him pining all over you back in college, he was almost literally licking the floor you walk into."

Taeil snorts. "That's over the top."

"The point is, he never ogled to me like he ogled to you. No offense, it was disgusting, but sweet. But still disgusting."

Taeil smiled and Taeyong did the same. "hey can I tell you something?" Taeyong asked and taeil nodded almost quickly.

"Thank you. For not kissing him when, you know...we were still dating." Taeyong cringed from his words. "it's like ages late, we should've just talked about this sooner. We're idiots."

Taeil nodded. "Yeah, could've saved Doyoung some time not babysitting me at all."

Taeyong smiled. "Doyoung's a good friend,"

Taeil nodded returning the smile and loving the flood of relief from the conversation they just had. "he is."

"Right..." Taeyong stabbed the pancakes aggressively. "Now go kiss Johnny Suh,"

  
Taeil was fidgeting on his couch while waiting for Johnny to arrive. He convinced himself he's not overthinking it. He's just probably gonna have to confess his long run feelings to Johnny, he pretends it's not a big deal at all. He texted Doyoung about it too, and received a very encouraging message but mostly can be translated to as 'If you guys don't fuck by the end of this day I'm seriously gonna slap the both of you to senses'. But he retorted back that if everything goes smoothly and in his favour, he's gonna have to confess to Ten, the HR guy. Doyoung still hasn't replied but he's gonna push him about it later.

  
Taeyong on the other hand, was kicked out by him when he sneaked a text to jaehyun as his revenge to what he did to him a while ago. Taeyong will fuck it up, Taeil's sure of that part but Jaehyun is a sensible guy, and in list, the only person that can keep up to Taeyong's tsundere character. He wished they both just work it out with the talking and less with the face eating.

  
He jumped on his senses when he heard he doorbell echoed throughout his place. He breathed in deep and long and gathered his motivation to get through to opening the door.

  
He opened the door to the sight of Johnny, looking like he didn't get shitfaced last night. Wearing a casual denim fit with a bear print hat. He greeted taeil with the familiar warm smile and suddenly Taeil's back on thei college days again-when Johnny would buy him coffee in exchange of tutor sessions for the next exam, and purposely make him laugh every now and then even though the jokes annoyed the shit out of him. The random compliments and the soft gazes Johnny thought Taeil wouldn't notice.

  
It really shouldn't bother Taeil.

  
It really shouldn't.

  
But now he doesn't mind the amount of butterflies swarming inside his stomach and the rapid beating of his weak ass heart.

  
Love is stupid. It still is.

  
And stupid is an embodiment of Johnny.

  
That Johnny is standing right in front of him now.

  
"Hi," Taeil greeted with a huge smile. Letting go as the butterflies in his tummy went wild be he doesn't care at this point. "Are you going to kiss me?" He loves feeling daring today.

  
The tall man chuckled but it's obvious he's nervous about all of this too by the way he's playing with the hem of his shirt. "I like you, hyung." Johnny bit his lips and Taeil drowned himself on those brown eyes.

  
God we're so stupid. Taeil thought.

  
"Shut up and kiss me, Johnny."

  
This time, Taeil didn't push him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me it didn't suck :/


End file.
